


dive in the tides of my ocean

by amlev



Series: I feel heaven [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Strap-Ons, and assorted dirty talk, as are customary of course, rated E for nastEy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlev/pseuds/amlev
Summary: anonymous sent — "beca riding chloe like a good girl" please, tell me more. i love gremlin hour.based on my idiotic tags onthis nsfw post.reposted from tumblr for posterity and whatnot





	dive in the tides of my ocean

Chloe’s voice is rough and heavy with desire.

 

“Tell me what you want, babe.”

 

And it drives Beca wild.

 

The tip of the toy slides deliciously against her clit again at the request. It dips down to her entrance to rest there, but not push in like she desperately wants. 

 

Beca moans in response, her back arching and the restraints rattling against the headboard. She feels just the _slightest_  pressure, pushing in for a fraction of a second before Chloe moves away without giving her the satisfaction. 

 

She's hovering over Beca, propped up on one strong hand while the other grips the silicone with confidence. Like it's hers. 

 

It makes Beca's breath catch and her thighs tremble.

 

“I - said -” she punctuates with insistent kisses “- tell - me.” 

 

Chloe gazes down at her, pupils wide and cheeks flushed. Her calm, controlled facade is betrayed by the love in her eyes, the way her expression softens when Beca gets an idea and smiles playfully up at her.

 

“I want you inside me.”

 

Chloe's sharp intake of breath lets her know she's on the right track, the slight twitch of her hips giving her away. 

 

Beca's tongue darts out to lick her lips for maximum effect, and she sees Chloe's eyes immediately flick down to follow. 

 

“But I wanna be on top,” she breathes, looking up at Chloe with a mischievous, dark gaze she knows will work. 

 

She exaggerates her whimper for Chloe's benefit and grinds her hips up - slowly, deliberately -  to coat both the toy and Chloe's knuckles gripping it in her wetness.

 

“Please, baby?” The cuffs scrape against the headboard once more. “I'll be good.” 

 

_That_  worked.

 

Beca sees Chloe's throat bob as she swallows thickly and shuffles off of Beca to retrieve the key. The telltale signs of Beca's affections decorate her neck near her collarbone; softer, old marks are fading and replaced with bright, new ones. Pride flares up in Beca at the thought of anyone else seeing them, knowing Chloe is hers. She should pay more attention higher up Chloe's neck next time, make it more visible that Chloe's taken.

 

She's startled out of her brief daydream by the release of her wrists. Chloe replaces the cuffs and key on the bedside table, and leans back over to Beca to kiss the reddened skin of her wrists. The gentle press of her lips is sobering, and the warmth of her gaze causes tenderness and love to rush up into Beca’s chest; it spreads out and fills her body and mixes headily with the lust coursing through her. Refocusing her determination.

 

Beca guides Chloe onto her back with a hand at her shoulder before straddling her hips, sliding up so the length of the strap-on is pressed against her clit and tummy.

 

The slight jerk of her hips into the toy makes Chloe take a shuddery breath and run her hands up Beca's thighs to grip her hips. 

 

“You look amazing,” she breathes. Beca lets her guide the slow rolling of her hips against the toy and moaning when she catches the perfect angle to make the want coil hotter in her stomach. 

 

The silicone is glistening in the low light, wet from her grinding. Chloe bites her lip and looks up at Beca. “And so ready for me, too, hmm?”

 

She feels Chloe's hands nudging at her hips, trying to her get to lift them and halt her rolling movements. Beca whimpers impatiently, chasing the heat of the instant gratification instead, desperate for contact until-

 

“You promised to be _good_ , baby.” 

 

Beca groans at her words. She sits up on her knees and reaches down to position the head at her entrance, but can't resist one last tease of the tip against her clit. She sees desire flare up in Chloe's features, hears her breath quicken. 

 

She sees Chloe stop breathing altogether when Beca sinks down onto the strap in one go. 

 

Beca shifts atop Chloe and frowns, trying to alleviate the ache that accompanies being so deliciously stretched. 

 

“Babe, is this okay?” Chloe rubs a comforting circle into Beca's hip, always ready to stop at any moment if Beca says to.

 

Beca's answer is to lift her hips with a slight, audible inhale. She almost pulls out all the way, relieved for a moment, but leaves the head of the toy inside her, letting the stretch of the widest part sting slightly before slamming back down with an unexpected moan. 

 

The ache is easing, replaced with the pleasure of being filled over and over as her hips rise and fall, rolling and grinding to find the perfect pace, shifting desperately to hit _just_  the right spot inside her. 

 

Beca doesn’t even realize she’s letting out a constant stream of high keening moans and whimpers; she's too consumed by the feeling, the warmth rising up in her, the lewd, wet sounds coming from between their bodies reminding her how badly she needed this. Needed Chloe. 

 

She feels Chloe thrust up sharply to meet her, the curved head catching that perfect spot deep within her and causing her mouth to hang open in silent shock, her moans catching in her throat. Her brow furrows and her eyes slip shut and the last thing she sees is Chloe's gaze hungrily devouring whatever’s left of her after all this. It’s too much _feeling_. 

 

She’s overwhelmed. Her skin is too hot. She can feel Chloe's nails dig into her hip on one side. A thumb with the cool metal of a ring pressing at her clit, rubbing quick circles and suddenly building her higher. 

 

Her eyes fly open at that, fixating on Chloe's desperate stare, sinking into it, letting it consume her, letting Chloe's insistent thumb and her murmured “Bec, I love you-” send her flying over the edge into a crashing orgasm.

 

She remembers falling forward into Chloe's arms, her whole body tingling and oversensitive and trembling through her fingers and down to her toes. She doesn't remember how long she lies there trying to catch her breath.

 

“Help me get this off,” she vaguely hears as her ears slowly stop ringing. She hears the clink of buckles and has the brief presence of mind to sit up and help Chloe untangle herself from the harness before she realizes: Chloe needs to be taken care of. 

 

“Did you come?” she whispers, fumbling a little to separate the straps as Chloe shakes her head and smiles. 

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Beca slides the harness up her hips, tightens it accordingly and turns to face a blushing Chloe. 

 

“Let me take care of you, baby.” 

 

She imagines she looks equally flushed, if not more.

 

Sitting up opposite Chloe, she echoes her earlier words with a smirk.

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

She expects Chloe to play coy too and ask Beca to tie _her_  up, or something. 

 

What she doesn't expect is for Chloe to dip her head down and wrap her lips around the head of the toy, still wet from Beca, with a small slurp. Not meeting Beca’s eyes, she ducks again and begins working her tongue and mouth down to take as much as she can. Beca vaguely registers her hand has found its way into Chloe’s hair, flexing her fingers to make Chloe whimper around the silicone. 

 

She pulls up with a lewd pop and Beca is helpless to do anything but stare at her swollen, slick lips as she murmurs: “What I want? First, I wanna taste you.”

 

Beca tips Chloe’s chin up with her fingers and lets herself sink into Chloe again with a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> title from [Tiffany Young's "Born Again"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH0a_rcsQTU), the fuck banger of 2019 tbh.


End file.
